Enchanted
by Dramionetruelove
Summary: He was so wrong. So very wrong for her. But there was one thing Hermione Granger could never deny, Draco Malfoy had made her live life to the fullest.. And now she wonders since when exactly did it become hard for her to put 'life' and 'Draco Malfoy' in two different sentences...
1. Prologue

_Hermione Granger had always loved her life after the war. She had the perfect job, the best of all friends and a man who loved her endlessly and gave her her own space. Then why does she have second thoughts as she walks down the aisle to her fiancé of her own wedding? Had she always been mistaken about her life?_

~Enchanted~

Prologue

Hermione Granger liked odd numbers.

In Arithmancy, she noticed, the odd numbers would give rise to problems unsolvable. While many would pull their hair out and curse their brain endlessly whilst trying in vain to solve these problems, Hermione Granger would put on a smug smile, scribble down on her parchment and hand it to her teacher who would smile at her surprisingly for submitting all the correct answers in a matter of few minutes. No doubt as to the fact that she was given the title of Best Arithmetic Student ever in Hogwarts for centuries. And she owed it all to her brains.

Life, she knew, was exactly the same. It was filled with odd numbers. Even numbers were too perfect. They just made things simpler. Well if everything would have always been even, why have brains then? For all she knew, Hermione Granger worshipped her brains. And every complicated task would need the aid of her brains resulting in an expectantly successful outcome. Although what she did not expect was to receive numerous of such complications in one single life. Not that she's complaining. Ever since her First Year in Hogwarts, she knew her life would never be simple from then onwards. Each year invited a new challenge not only for her, but even for Harry and Ron. But she was the Brains of the Golden Trio. Half the pressure rested on her shoulders. And yet she failed none. She proved herself capable of facing any challenge. She knew her brain was far superior to any of them. She could easily defeat them.

That was, until she faced Draco Malfoy.

And Draco Malfoy liked even numbers.

There were times when Hermione Granger would be in for shock. Because it were those times when her brain remained mum. No matter how much she screamed, shouted or rather yelled for help, her brain would remain silent. And it was at those times when she would opt for something what normally people did. She followed her heart. It surprised her for the first time when she realised that she also had a heart that could speak. A heart that could suggest her something that the brain would've have normally opposed to. Yet she trusted her heart. Another surprise. In the case of her brain, she would rethink her intentions at least twice before acting upon them. But in the case of her heart, she knew nothing could go wrong. She _just_ knew. Something told her that there was low possibility of her actions to bring wrong results when she followed her heart. And she trusted these instincts more than she trusted her brain. However, surprisingly, her heart would speak in only rare cases. And all these rare cases revolved around one person _only_.

Draco Malfoy.

And Draco Malfoy liked even numbers.

To the world, Draco Malfoy remains an arrogantly indifferent, insufferable git who surprisingly earned some amount of respect and fear from others in his work. His employees hate his guts and wish to strangle him. But they are not only stopped by their fear but also by the fact that Draco Malfoy is an ingenious man who had brought the whole Auror Department to a height of popularity ever to be brought by an individual. Yet he does not boast of it. He minds his own business, which includes making everyday a hell for the ones working under him.

But to Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy is a mystery. Not because of the complexity of his character but because she has seen shades of him that perhaps no one had ever witnessed.

He hates liars, detests them; yet he smirks when she lies to him. He hexes those who speak back to him; yet he remains silent when she snaps at him. He hates opening his mouth too much; yet he doesn't hesitate to lecture her. He silences talkative people; yet he listens to her attentively when she rants on. Although being an observant fellow, he rarely watches the person in front of him for more than two whole seconds; yet he gazes at her for Merlin knows how long. But above all, to everyone he is a dangerous man whose only alternative expression other than the indifferent face is his famous smirk which notifies the person of being hexed the next moment. But in front Hermione Granger, he has eyebrow raising, genuine smirking, smiling, tutting, laughter stifling, snorting, concern, affection and raw desire all return over his face at a particular timing.

He also knows her inside out. He knows when she is lying; he understands that he must listen silently when she is ranting non-stop out of either anger or frustration because even she is aware of hundred different hexes that can be produced to a random victim. He allows her to do whatever she wants when not around him but secretly, without her knowing, watches over her personally because there is always less chance of her avoiding trouble (A magnet for trouble, he calls her). He has not yet hexed or hurt either Harry, Ron or any of the Weasleys for he knows she would be hurt herself, but that does not mean he does not wish to. He does not go out with her in public places for the fear of publicity unless it is a business assignment (The unlikely pair is still a puzzle for many). He does not flatter or say a word of compliment to her but he knows she would like to be complimented so he smiles at her when he feels he requires one. He knows that when she looks down while talking she desperately wants to share something with him. He also knows that when she is scared she puts on the bravest face so as to hide her fear. And he knows that the moment she feels either grateful or deeply happy for or because of him she gives him the simplest of all smiles with a touch of redness in her eyes. He is also aware that she sometimes feels confused of what both of them share between them, so it is rare that he touches her affectionately lest she gets more confused.

There was that mutual understanding. Yet both of them were so different from the other.

She was a Healer; she saved lives. He was an Auror; he condemned lives. She was loved almost by everyone in her workplace. He was disliked and feared nearly by everyone in his Department. She smiled often and cheered others up. He wore an indifferent mask and made everyone feel as if they would be _Avada Kedavra_'d just by his eyes. She loved daytime for she got to meet everyone and do her job too. He preferred the night when he is liberated from his Department men. She loves the spring. He favours autumn. She loves a family. He prefers isolation. She liked odd numbers.

And Draco Malfoy liked even numbers.

Even numbers personified him. Perfect. Without complications. But not for others eyes. For others, he is a man full of complications. But for himself, he was a man without any problems. Hand him a situation and he'll smart his way out of it in no time. He knows what he wants and he gets it. Nothing ever happens to him which he never expected. He knows what he'll face and he is prepared to face it without thinking twice. He never let's anything problematic or complicated come his way. He prefers normal life over an unexpectedly adventurous one.

It is as if Merlin had shaped both of their fates together. True, their history is a bit fiasco since none could stand the sight of the other. But if an onlooker watched them, he would mistake them to be a perfect made-for-each-other couple. They had the patience, the trust, the understanding that most other pair would envy. And added to that, there was this special aura between them when they were together. She was in her truest form in front of him and he let thirty percent of his indifference fade away when around her.

Yet none of them had admitted as close to anything romantic to each other. That field was kept untouched by either of them. Call it fear or unacceptability; they both lost their composure when anything as such was complimented to them. They just couldn't imagine themselves as a couple. But somewhere along the line, some actions of theirs cannot be neglected which in someway or the other indicated the touch of love that they both carried for each other. And they both tried to ignore it.

While he tried to ignore the fact that he was strangely protective of her, she tried to ignore that she would always feel safe with him. He tried overlooking the contentment that he felt when around her, while she tried to pay no heed to her feeling whole when she would be with him. He tried wiping the raw desire away from his face when she looked stunning in those stupid boring grand parties that they attended, whereas she tried to convince herself that he saw something else in his eyes other than that cold grey tinge. He tried not to stare at her and let his eyes smile when she looked adorable while laughing or doing something she loved. While she tried not to admit to herself that she was happiest when around him. He tried not to think of her before sleeping while she tried not to dream of him.

Such was their situation.

And Hermione Granger had not yet comprehended what she was doing looking at herself in the mirror wearing her bridal dress and pondering about her and him when she would become someone's wife in a few minutes.

This was the first time she had turned deaf to her heart's suggestions and she did not know whether it was the right thing that she did or not. She was following her mind, which she had long ignored. She did not know how huge the impact would be on her life after acting upon her mind. She did not know what it would to be ignore the past six months as if they never happened and move on to a life unknown.

She tried to ignore that her life seemed more colourful when Draco Malfoy was around. She tried to forget those moments they had when she would almost promise herself never to leave his side. She tried to remove every memory that reminded her of him. It not only pained her but also made her feel as if she had decided on the wrong thing. Worst of all, it made her realise something horrible.

As if she had betrayed Draco Malfoy.

But there was never anything between them. They were never in a relationship. They never admitted loving each other. They never shared anything romantic. And they weren't meant for each other.

Or were they?

Hermione sighed. This is getting more difficult than she had expected. Anyway, there was no time to turn back now. There is absolutely no hope now.

"Hermione, everyone is ready. The groom had reached the altar. You get only five minutes more in this room."

Hermione did not even have turn back to confirm that the source of the voice was Ginny Weasley. The soft click of the door told her that she had gone already.

She looked herself in the mirror once again. She looked really gorgeous. But the face gave the feeling that she was going to face ten Death Eaters alone. She tried to smile. No use. Her lips just won't twitch upwards.

A white bouquet was lying in the Dressing table. She picked it up and glanced at her reflection one last time before throwing the white netted veil on the face. Slowly, she turned back and moved towards the door. She opened it and that was the last memory she had before she found herself standing on the entrance point of the Wedding Hall. She realised Harry was holding her right hand while Ginny drifted towards the Hall as the Bridesmaid. The door opened and the altar came into view. Standing there was her would-be husband.

At once her heart stopped. A tear flowed from her left eye. Thankfully for the veil, her sad expression remained oblivious to the audience who stared at her with smiles plastered on their faces. Their lips moved. May be they were appreciating her. But she had become stone deaf.

She is getting married.

And there is no way back now.

Simultaneously, both Harry and she stepped forward.

Her fiance looked at her, smiling with anticipation as she and Harry slowly walked towards the altar. Everyone had got up from their seats. There were sighs and murmurs from the audience.

Yet Hermione Granger remained stone deaf.

Six months with Draco Malfoy.

Six months of contentment with Draco Malfoy.

Six months of happiness with Draco Malfoy.

Six months of Draco Malfoy.

And here she was, marrying someone else.

Hermione looked down as she walked forward. She had reached the altar and Harry left her side. The groom looked at her as if on trance and slowly replaced Harry's arm with his. Hermione looked at him through the veil. He looked happy. He smiled back at her.

He thinks I am happy, she thought. But was she? Would she be happy with him? Would he keep her happy like Draco did?

_But there was never anything between them. They were never in a relationship. They never admitted loving each other. They never shared anything romantic. And they weren't meant for each other._

_Or were they?_

What if they were?

Tears started flowing from her eyes.

_I am sorry Draco. I really am._

"I Love you." She whispered without even looking at him, her to be husband.

**A/N: A new fanfic with a new story. Unlike my other fanfic, this one is against the storyline of Deathly Hallows although the reason of Voldemort's death and the death of _some_ characters would remain same. Also this one was a prologue and the following chapters would be a flashback of the six months that Hermione and Draco had spent together. But they would not be in italics as it becomes difficult for some readers to read (including me. And if they writer can't read her story, what a fiasco the Fic would be, right?) **

**Also, this prologue was basically how I imagine the Dramione pair would look perfect in. I once posted in the Dramione Team's Wall in FB that I like Draco's character as grey and complex with indifferent attitude towards everyone except Hermione in front of whom he reveals a range of emotions. I described their relationship in the prologue itself so please try not to get confused later.**

**Anyway, enough nonsense from me. To those who think the other fanfic was not up to the mark, try out this one. And to those who don't think that way, try this out anyway. In fact, unless this chapter surpasses atleast 7 reviews I don't think It would be easy to convince me to post the next chapter. I shall know then that I had not done well. **

**(As if I would stay without posting the next chapter! Huh! But it would help me if you do review and recommend it to others)**

***DESPERATE NEED OF BETA. ANYONE ABOUT? PLEASE PM ME!***

**Of course the famous Author's Drill: REVIEW!**

**And**

**#DRAMIONE FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**6 months ago:**_

_**September 15**_

"Hermione?"

Silence.

"Hermione please,"

Silence

Padma slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The locker room was empty except for a huddled figure in one corner of the room. If one would not have noticed the wavy brown hair, anyone could have mistaken it to be a huge white ball. Padma moved towards that figure. The sobs now could be heard distinctly.

"Hermione," she repeated again putting her arms around the figure. "Please stop crying."

The figure turned towards her, brown doe eyes clashing against the redness. The face was full of wetness of the continuous flow of tears as the lips slowly twitched upwards.

"I saved his life."

Padma smiled.

Draco Malfoy slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times to take in the view. The room had an eerie silence. It took him a while to bring back the earlier memories and the reason for him being alone in this scary room.

_Obviously, everyone is busy in the corridors of the hospital while I am stuck here._

He tried to straighten his back but regretted it at once as a blinding pain shot through his backbone. He pursed his lips to hold back a yell.

It took him a while to realise that he probably could only move the hands out of all the body parts in his deranged form. Pfft! As if his hands could be of any use for the moment.

Tring tring!

_Shit_.

Good. Now he has the perfect situation and a reason to finally function his bloody hands.

Tring tring!

"Oh shut the fuck up!" he muttered as he reached for the stupid muggle gadget that he so dearly wanted to destroy. He got hold of the receiver and slowly brought it to his ears ignoring the pain in the muscles of his arms.

"Yeah." He mumbled cursing the caller inwardly.

The unmistakable voice of his friend Blaise boomed through the receiver.

"Were you asleep?" he demanded.

"Sort of." Replied Draco simply as he massaged his temples with the other hand.

"You are crazy, man."

"I have heard that long enough, thank you very much. Is that why you ca-" Draco stopped midway as he notice something on the floor, just near the armchair where he was sitting. Blaise, meanwhile, never noticed the sudden pause on the other side of the line and continued.

"Actually no. I have news."

"Yeah." Draco was hardly listening. He was taking a closer look at what he had just noticed.

"Potter's been saved."

Draco pondered over for a minute. "That's good to hear. At least we have an Auror alive."

"I know." came Blaise's voice from the other end. "It was a life and death case, you know. Apparently, the Healer had to leave another patient halfway to attend to him and she really performed a goddamn miracle. And guess who the Healer was-"

"Um, Blaise?" interrupted Malfoy uncertainly as he lost his composure after looking down at the lower part of his _literally_ bloody body. He absolutely had no interest in the Healer as long as he was confirmed that Potter was alive.

"Yes. You sound tensed, pal" Blaise's voice was full of concern now.

"I have a reason to be. I think you must rush down here at once or else I'll get drowned. And don't you dare word it to anyone else." Draco threatened him as he felt panic slowly rising up. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"What do you mean drowned?" Blaise was nearly yelling now.

"Stupid git," hissed Draco, "keep your voice down."

"Malfoy, where the hell are you?"

"In my office." Replied Draco simply.

"Then how the hell are you getting drowned! Don't say there is a leakage of water or something because I asked Marvery to recheck-"

"Blaise," said Draco starting to feel weak now, his head slowly spinning, "I am in a pool of blood."

"WHAT? BLOOD? You just stay where you are, man. I'll be there in five seconds."

Blaise Zabini clicked his cell phone and turned back to rush towards the Apparition point in the Hospital. He stopped dead on his tracks.

A red faced and post-crying Hermione Granger was staring at him pointedly while Healer Patil stood just few inches behind her looking fairly troubled. The former girl whispered something to her. Patil looked ready to hesitate but the look that Granger gave her made her resign and walk past them towards Harry Potter's ward.

Hermione Granger was still staring at him.

"Healer Granger," he nodded stiffly to her. Blaise suddenly had the feeling that he would be accompanied to Malfoy's office. He sighed.

"I am sorry, pal." He mumbled defeated.

"What the-"

The rest of the words died in his throat as the second figure behind Blaise entered his vision territory. Hermione Granger was observing him, her eyebrow raised as she acknowledged the fact that he was slowly gaining consciousness.

Draco swore he felt his blood rushing full speed in his veins. And before he knew it, his temper had reached its peak.

"I am sorry, mate." Blaise said at once as he saw Draco getting paler with anger flashing in his grey eyes. "I know-"

"What exactly do you know, Blaise Zabini?" hissed Draco. "I am not one for empty threats. I suppose I clearly told you-"

"Malfoy," spoke Hermione probably for the first time since she left the hospital. She moved towards him with her wand in her hand.

"Touch me Granger and you'll be sorry." said Draco in a dangerously cool voice.

"I have been sorry since the day I ever laid eyes on you. It won't make much difference."

_Bitch._

She bent down before him and examined the wound in his abdomen and legs. "And trust me," she said looking at his eyes directly, "one word from you unless asked, and you will be harmed worse. Just because I am a Healer does not mean I don't know enough spells to send you to thy kingdom come. So if you do not wish to witness the War hero side of me, I would rather that you shut that hole of your mouth. And since you are obviously not comfortable with my presence then let me tell you that you have only to face this nightmare for a few hours, minutes even."

Draco watched her as she muttered a few spells to his wound and sent a glare towards his dark Italian friend. Blaise was suddenly very interested in various antiques in the office room.

Draco turned back at Hermione as she got busy with mending his body.

Her red nose told him that she had been wetting someone's shoulders recently. But otherwise her face carried a calm composure although there was a slight concern in her eyes. She seemed wondrously skilful in her art as he muttered spell after spell as the wound in his leg and the pain slowly disappeared from his skin.

"Why don't I feel pain?" he asked as he frowned at her hands that were now opening the buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing here when you should yourself be visiting the hospital? Are you hiding or something?" she asked as she opened his shirt and revealed the wound. At once her eyebrow shot upward at the appearance of the ghastly wound.

"Excuse me?" Draco wasn't sure he heard correctly.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Harry was nearly dead, Malfoy," she said delicately, "And as far as I heard you brought him out of that Manor alone. Do you expect me to be that stupid not to find out that Harry missed death by few dangerous spells because you shielded him and took them for yourself? And you neither went to the hospitable nor to any private Healer that you might know. So it is obvious that you hid yourself so that no one would compliment at how the Great Harry Potter's life was saved again by his ever sworn enemy Draco Malfoy. It would be an insult to your seven years built hatred that you dearly respect. And here you are, all covered with blood."

There was a stunned silence.

Blaise was looking at Hermione as if she just recited a love poem for Malfoy. He slowly turned his head towards Draco. "Is this true, Malfoy?"

Draco was looking at Hermione intensely.

_Stupid woman!_

Ever since he let the other Aurors admit Potter to the hospitable, Draco had decided to stay in isolation and attend to his wound alone until the frenzy of the media calmed down. He definitely did not want Lavender Brown of Daily Prophet to interview him for his heroic rescue of The Wonder Boy and considerably let his image as Potter's enemy become forgotten. He would rather Potter wear the Hero's Crown than him. He had enough bad titles to attend to.

He studied Hermione's face with a glare. She was looking at him with a hint of smirk as if she had just stripped him bare publicly. Her eyes showed that she probably was tired. But her body language spoke else wise. She looked thoroughly active for perhaps a hundred more cases.

Draco Malfoy had never expected to encounter the Miss-Know-It-All this closely after the War. He had known she had become a Healer and that surprised him greatly. He always expected the Golden Trio to lead the Auror Department too. Although Potter and Weasley had wasted no time in being a part of the Auror Training, Granger had decided on a different move and Ended up in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He was happy with her decision too; having three of them under one roof would have been a nightmare.

Although he cannot deny that the physical changes brought on Granger were a pleasant sight for any normal man. In a span of five years, Granger had transformed from a messy-haired, anti-fashion, book loving and irritating pest to a slender, pretty, decently dressed lady. She was of average height yet Draco could bet that she would probably be a couple of feet shorter than him. Her hair too had undergone a drastic change; bushy haired to wavy brown hair. Although the curls had disappeared considerably, there were a few bouncing at the end of her ponytail. Draco decided that Granger's curls were her identity and may be she should never try to lose them.

"Malfoy?" Came Blaise's voice from Earth.

"No." said Draco, remembering his earlier question although not moving his eyes from Granger.

She sighed and looked down. "Zabini, help me get him to the couch. He needs to lie down somewhere comfortable."

Blaise moved towards them without letting his eyes leave the sight of his friend. Together they lifted him up hoisting his hands in their shoulder and dragging him to a nearby couch. Slowly they laid him on it and opened his shoes to put his legs up too. Hermione then turned towards Zabini.

"Do me a favour? Go to Padma and ask her the potions to heal _Deformus _Curses and also some bandages and antiseptic if you don't mind."

"Why can't you go while I stay beside him?" Blaise replied flippantly.

"Yeah and let his office turn into a pool of his _precious _blood." She said sarcastically. "I need to stop the flow, you git."

Blaise scowled and Draco raised an internal eyebrow at her command.

After Blaise had gone, Hermione resumed attending to Draco's wounds. After a few minutes, Draco decided that if he remained silent any longer he would lose his tongue forever.

"Why is it taking so long?" he asked arrogantly, "What's wrong with the _Episkey_ spell?"

Hermione snorted. "Whoever you faced in that Manor were definitely not a bunch of kids whose curses could be cured with just that spell. Harry nearly died and you are as much as paralyzed now. Those spells were worse than Sectumsempra."

"Yet I consciously brought Potter out of the Manor? For Merlin's sake Granger, I was a victim of that Sectumsempra spell once and I had probably endured the worst pain by it, thanks to Potter."

Granger scowled. "Not every worse spell makes you physically paralyzed at an instant and gives you a blinding pain. The spell used on your abdomen was supposed to kill you in an hour."

Malfoy choked his own saliva. "What?"

"Fifteen minutes to get out of the Manor with Harry and send him to the hospital. Another fifteen minutes to reach your Office and lay down on the chair. Another fifteen minutes of nap. The last quarter of fifteen minutes would have taken you to Merlin, Malfoy." She said breathlessly.

Malfoy had no idea he had been that close to Death.

"Also your countdown had finished two minutes ago."

"Yet I am alive?" He asked incredulously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's because I had half-healed you."

"Good." He said simply.

Hermione looked at him with a hint of amusement. He probably meant that as a replacement of 'Thanks', she thought. Poor guy never learnt the magic words from his parents. Or perhaps never found the need to. Snob.

Blaise appeared out of the fireplace and handed her all the vials and potions that Padma had sent him. Hermione took them from him and skilfully used them on Draco's wound to repair the cut. After a few minutes tensed silence, she took a deep breath and stood up from the ground.

"I can't say it has been healed fully, therefore I recommend you to visit the hospital once." She said as she collected the potions and vials and the left over bandages. "When you feel that you can move without any support, go to a Healer in St. Mungo's and let them do the rest of the finishing."

"Why can't you do it now?" enquired Blaise.

"I don't have all the necessities now." She said. "And I also need to rush back to Harry."

"I'll send Blaise with the payment later." said Draco in a bored voice.

Hermione halted and stared at him.

"There's no need for that." She said with a grimace.

"Strange," he said raising an eyebrow. "But don't you work to earn, Granger?"

"Yes but that is secondary." She replied. "I primarily work to save lives."

"Touching."

"Yes." She smirked at him. "And since you are Hero now, I rather not do a mistake of asking for a payment. You, know free treatment to the Superman a.k.a. Saviour of the Golden Boy."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her and glared.

Hermione grinned at his uneasiness and moved towards the fireplace and took some Floo powder in her hands.

"Don't worry, ferret," she said smirking. "I won't tell anyone. And take that treatment as a gratitude for saving Harry."

She was about to throw the powder when she stopped and looked towards him.

"And yes, I figured out that you probably don't know of the term used when we express gratitude. So, _thank you_, Malfoy. And do remember it. You might have to say it again the next time."

And with that, Hermione Granger disappeared amidst the green flames.

There was a stunned silence in the office room after her departure.

Blaise Zabini slowly turned towards the deranged Draco Malfoy to see his expression. Draco was staring at the Fireplace. Slowly a scowl erupted in his handsome features.

Granger would certainly make his life worth living for the next few days.

**A/N: Here was your first chapter. Hoped you liked it. If there is anything wrong with it please do inform. I would correct it straightaway. And also I'd like to inform that this story is an inspiration. Long time ago I watched a Dramione Video in youtube titled "The Way I Loved You:Harry/Hermione/Draco" or something like that. I am sorry I forgot the owner's username. But the song in it is of Taylor Swift (The Way I Loved You). So if you guys want to watch the video, do it as fast as possible because it is amazing. You'll love it.. I had also named this fanfic by the same name initially but I discovered that there are probably a lot of Dramione Fanfics by the same name so I changed it to "Enchanted"**

**(P.S. Only the basic storyline is same as the video. This is definitely not a love triangle between Harry, Hermione and Draco. And definitely not a copy. I have my own original ideas.)**

**So anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last time (you people were so sweet) and hope that you do it again. And to those who at least even read a single line from this fic, leave atleast a word as your review…. **

**So please review and of course as always:**

**#DRAMIONE FOREVER!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**6 Months ago:**_

_**September 17:**_

Hermione Granger heaved a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the Emergency Ward. The patient, Mr. Peyton, had probably been one of the rarest cases in her career as a Healer. Hit by the Chinese Triplets, he should have been snoring in heaven by now. But with the amount of skilful Healers available around him, he just missed that chance by a whisker.

The Chinese Triplets is a globally banned curse although there are places in China and in East Nepal and North East India where this curse is still used. According to its Theory, Kaori, a beautiful maiden witch from Japan had once yearned for a young prince of China. She had travelled al the way from Japan to get a glimpse of his Father, who happened to be continentally famous king and a well-known Sorcerer. But she ended up getting a glimpse of his son with whom she fell in Love at the first sight. She then approached him and lied to him that she was Chinese by nationality for his happened to be conservative and aristocratic family who never accepted proposals of foreign nationality. He, assured by her of being of the same land, was charmed by her beauty and asked her hand for marriage. She readily agreed and they approached his father for approval. The king being a sorcerer recognised her as a witch and didn't much favour her as a daughter-in-law. Despite telling his son of her true identity, the prince did not believe him. Later when they found about her being from Japan, the Prince felt betrayed and kicked her out of the kingdom and ordered her never to show her face again. That was when Kaori, out of anger, invented the Chinese Triplets and used it on the Prince and his father. Nobody knew how she made them but the effects are ghastly. The victim starts vomiting not only blood but liquidised form of all the internal organs and tissues of his body. By the time his heart gets liquidised, he literally is a mere carcass. Three streaks of colour appear from this spell, red, blue and green for which it is known as Triplets. Although being a very dangerous curse, Healers in South East Asia, after thorough research, found a way to save lives from its effects. This came as a breakthrough globally for this was once considered a dreaded curse. More than the Avada Kedavra.

Peyton was brought to St. Mungo's in a dishevelled state. He was spitting blood everywhere and his body had turned fragile and pale. Ten noted Healers, including Hermione herself, came into action and operated on him before the intestines could be affected. After five hours of rigorous tensed healing, all of them had smiles of relief plastered on their face as life flowed on the patient again.

Hermione turned towards the corridor leading to her Locker room and walked towards it. On entering the room, she quickly opened her healer robes and put them on her locker. She was not expected in any case until four in the afternoon. She looked at her watch which read exactly twelve thirty. She decided to get lunch at her home and rest a few hours before arriving back to the Hospital.

Taking her bag with her and some books from the Locker, she marched towards the _Enquiries_'s table. Marianne, the receptionist, was clearly busy polishing her nails. She did not even notice Hermione arrive and stand in front of her until the irritated Healer tapped on her desk. Marianne looked up from her nails and faced Hermione with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Healer Granger," she said removing the bottle of nail polish. "Is there anything that you want?"

"Only wanted to inform that I won't be back until three thirty." said Hermione with a smile. "If they want me please ask them not to page me. I want some rest after that Peyton Case."

"Ooh!" exclaimed the receptionist, her eyes nearly popping out. "So what happened to him? Is he dead? Did you heal him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, we _healed_ him and he is alive."

"Congratulations!" squealed Marianne in delight. "That was one tough case. Goody! You guys did it. And don't worry, I'll tell them not to disturb you."

"Thanks dear." smiled Hermione. "And also inform Padma will you?"

"Sure." nodded Marianne.

With that, Hermione Granger walked towards the Apparition Point and apparated directly to her house. She lived on the outskirts of the city in a small cottage with which she had fallen in love at first sight. Padma and Harry also happened to love the view of the countryside and found her house extremely comfortable. Quite proud of her house, it was rare of her to take lunch or dinner at the Hospital when she had enough time to make one at her lovely home.

Hermione put her things on the Living Room table and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. After coming out she changed herself into a decent set of clothes and went towards the Kitchen to make her lunch. As she cooked, humming to herself in off tune, a _pop _sound appeared from the doorway and she turned behind only to jump in surprise at the certain sight that beheld her.

Standing in the doorway was a greyish-green elf whose tennis ball-shaped eyes peered at her as though she had pleased him somewhat extremely.

There was complete silence in the house as both the inhabitants had a staring match, one in wonder while the other in shock.

After what seemed like ages, she found her voice back.

"Umm, sorry?" she asked uncertainly.

The elf smiled with glee. "I is Herms, missus." It squeaked.

"What?" She was sure she hadn't heard the name well.

"Yes, missus," the little creature bowed to her, "And from now on I is your ever loyal house-elf."

"WHAT?" Hermione discovered that she had no other vocabulary left in her dictionary. Goodness, that creature was scaring the hell out of her with every passing minute.

"Yes, missus." replied the ever joyful elf.

"B-but, I d-didn't s-send f-for any _elves_!"Thank goodness she was able to speak a whole _stuttering_ sentence, at the very least.

"Oh no, missus," the elf gave a wide smile that the corners of its lips nearly stretched towards its eyes. "Herms is sent by master as a gift."

"A gift?" Who in their right mind sends someone an elf as a gift? "And who is this master?"

"Oooh!" chuckled Herms. "His name is Malfuy. Drakko Malfuy. He asked Herms to attend to missus Grenger's needs."

As silenced prevailed once more in the kitchen, Hermione clenched her fists and closed her eyes as she tried to hold back her temper. "Malfoy." She muttered angrily.

"NOW!" sneered the blond angry man as the two Aurors standing in front of him rushed out of the office as if Voldemort himself was tailing them.

Blaise, who had been listening with a frown all throughout the meeting, sported an amused smile as he watched the retreating figures of the two Aurors. As soon as he turned towards Draco, his face turned solemn again.

"Malfoy," he said tilting his head, "are you sure you should've let them chase that man now just after capturing another of those Black Hoods?"

Draco sent the dark man a death-glare.

"Use your brain Zabini," he said in a silky tone that was only associated with Malfoys, "The associate must be panicking now and rushing to the Headquarters to inform them of his mate's capture. If we send our men now, by the time they had hatched out their Plan B, they would already be surrounded by the Aurors."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "But don't you think we should send a different set of Aurors? The earlier group might have lost their energy a bit, the chase was extremely long you know."

Draco scowled. "They are not lousy gits, I doubt whether they'll get tired."

"But we don't want any risk."

"Fine," huffed Draco as he arranged the parchments that contained secret information of the notorious group delivered by a few agents, "But make it fast. We don't want any delay."

Blaise nodded and rushed out of the room.

Draco Malfoy brought his fingers to his chin and rubbed them as he pondered. Slowly, he relaxed himself on the chair and closed his eyes as the day's events fast tracked in his mind.

The Black Hoods were somewhat similar to the Death Eaters yet none of them had any relation with them. Surprisingly, none its members were English as they feared betrayal. They all spoke three different languages namely Chinese, Norwegian and Indian. None of them knew English well and they were quite happy with it since it implies that they could have no conversation at all with any member of the Ministry.

The group's primary aim was to infiltrate the Ministry and take reigns of the government. That was almost impossible for them since, the year they gained popularity and came to be known as the Black Hoods, Draco Malfoy and twelve others had become official Aurors. Unlike Harry Potter, who was given the advantage of joining the Auror Department without any training and was also given the lead, Draco had undergone vigorous training of two years to get qualified as an Auror. It may be due to the fact that Narcissa Malfoy had saved Harry's life during the War, but Harry had surprisingly started paying heed to Draco's schemes to catch the Black Hoods without hesitation. He stated that he found those plans rather cunning and clever although the rest of the Aurors including the Weasley goat were against his ideas since they presumed him to be somehow associated with the gang.

_Ridiculous. As if!_

In a span of one year, twenty members of the gang were caught under the schemes set up by Draco and the Minister decided that it would be better if the Head would be changed to Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter since he had shown miraculous skills in their field, even more than the older Aurors. Harry, without hesitating, stepped down from his post to Deputy Head and his reaction to the news surprised Malfoy. Although the same could not be said about Ronald Weasley, who refused to speak to Potter for a whole month for his so called 'foolish-decision-to-let-the-ferret-lead'.

"MASTER!"

Draco jumped from his chair at the particular squeaking voice as he faced two figures of Hermes the elf and Granger the Healer both wearing different expressions of glee and anger respectively.

"Wotcher Malfoy." said Granger testily.

Draco had no idea what to reply. As far as he could see, Granger was not in a good mood.

"Good afternoon, Granger." He said politely at last. "I see you received my gift." He nodded towards the elf who was smiling like a fool.

"Fifty points to Draco Malfoy." replied a sarcastic Granger.

"Only?" frowned Draco with fake disappointment.

Hermione made an impatient sound.

"My birthday is in two days, not today and as far as I remember you don't give presents to your enemies."

"Well," said Draco smirking at her impatience, "I did not send that," he pointed at the elf who looked instantly ecstatic at being mentioned, "as a birthday gift but as my payment for the treatment that you graciously gave me two days ago. But anyway, thanks for informing me of your birthday. I'll try and send another one."

"Malfoy!" she nearly screamed in frustration. "I don't want anymore elves. And I said I don't need a payment."

"But I owe you Granger. And I don't like being in debt." said Malfoy in a bored voice. "As far as I heard, you Healers have odd hours of working and rarely get time to eat or sleep properly. So, the next time you come home tired, you'll find dinner ready in your table. And you would be freed from household work."

"You are unbelievable! Malfoy, you don't give elves as gifts." She said slowly as if dictating every word to a three year old.

"And why I pray?" he asked faking hurt.

Hermione looked at him incredulously while her mouth hung open.

"Malfoy," she said slowly, "Have you ever heard of S.P.E-"

"Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare?" he said narrowing his eyes on her. "Yes, I heard of that infamous group or let's say trio since it consisted of only you three. But I suppose you forced Potter and Weasley to enter it. Well, anyway it does not exist now."

"Fine." She replied in a huff. "But just because it does not exist does not mean I have changed my mindset regarding these elves."

"Granger," he said leaning forward and resting his hands on the table, "tell me one thing. If the elves are freed what exactly will they do all the time?"

"Well, they can live like us humans, or may be they could have some decent-"

"Yeah right," said Draco rolling his eyes, "Nice try Granger, but what you don't realise is that once they are freed they have nothing to do at all. Once they are freed they won't be fed and obviously they can't because no shop is going to let elves buy anything. But when they are inside a house working as a house elf they atleast have shelter, food and other elves to accompany them. But once they are out in the cruel world, they will die after a few weeks. Even Dobby had been working in the Hogwarts kitchen. And no matter how much you deny, he was literally working under Potter faithfully. Even goblins and gnomes can't survive without us humans, and you are talking of freeing an elf."

Granger was looking at him silently her arms crossed, still fuming.

"Wow Malfoy. Impressive speech. I am truly inspired!" she said with mock wonder.

"Thank you Granger," he answered politely, "Some of us do have the art to get their point across without taking a reference from a book."

"I do not!" came the fuming witch's reply.

"Never said that you did." he said sneering, "Not now at least."

The witch silently shot him the coldest glare she had in her bag.

Malfoy sighed.

"So, if you don't want an elf, I can ask Herms to work in the Manor with his pals." Draco turned towards the elf and ordered him to work at Manor from now onwards to which the elf happily obliged and disappeared at once.

"Anything else?" he asked Granger after the elf had gone.

"Anything its name got to do with me?" she asked scrutinizing him with an eyebrow raised.

Draco merely smirked at her.

"You are impossible!" She screamed unbelievingly as she moved towards the fireplace and took some floo powder in her hands.

Draco watched her as she entered the fireplace, the smirk not yet leaving his face.

"And you don't have to send me anything more," she said scowling at him, "not even on my birthday."

"I wasn't going to." He smiled sweetly at her to which she grimaced and let the green flames envelope her.

Draco smiled at himself and once again resumed to his old position that he had been in before Granger interrupted.

**A/N: The Chinese Triplets is invented by me (I mean the myth) not by J.K. Rowling and I know it is ridiculous. Kaori happened to be my Japanese name (got it in a FB app and again, its ridiculous, I know). Also, about Draco gifting Hermione an elf is actually an inspiration from a fic called "Fourth Time's The Charm" (Lovely one-shot fic, guys, do read it; absolutely hilarious) but I don't call it copy because first of all the scene is not exactly the same (the dialogues are different) and secondly, I have admitted that that piece is not fully my own creation but an inspiration. If anyone especially the author is offended by it, I apologise. That was not my intention.**

**Also I have to admit that I am no medical expert although I have some interest in it. Therefore I won't describe every time how Hermione does her healing work because even I don't have much idea. If there are some mistakes in that field, do mention. I will definitely correct them.**

**Lastly, three chapters have gone this far and I hope to continue writing successfully. I AM HONESTLY BOWLED OVER BY YOUR REVIEWS! Thank you so much everyone. I will reply you all personally and there are some that I replied to in FB. Thank you so much dears! But please, My earlier request stands, I need Betas. I don't think the story could do well without that. So I am open to any volunteers or suggestions.**

**Hoping you would REVIEW again. Thank you so much for the encouragement.. Love you people!**

**And as usual**

**#DRAMIONE FOREVER!**


	4. Chapter 3

**6 Months ago**

**September 19:**

Hermione quietly stepped in Harry's Ward and found him gazing at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. She tip toed to his bed and quietly replaced the flowers in the vase in the table beside his bed with the ones she had brought. She then stood over his bed hands crossed and foot tapping which made him jump and turn sideways at her.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione!" he said looking at her with wide eyes. "You scared the living daylight out of me."

Hermione smirked. "Really, sweetheart? I didn't know."

Harry frowned at her. "Um, Sweetheart?" he asked inquisitively.

"Well since you like Ginny's loving words better than my stern ones I thought I would imitate her into making you take your potion." She raised a knowing eyebrow at him.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Really, honey? But that is impossible."

"Harry Potter," her sweetness now flying out of the window, "for the hundredth time, if you don't take that potion I am going to castrate you!"

Harry winced. "Are you serious?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I look like I am joking?"

Harry eyes became as huge as tennis ball

Hermione sighed. "Although Ginny's going to kill me for it."

"Hermione," he whined, "that potion tastes worse than Polyjuice potion."

"Well, serves you right."

"What do you mean serves you right?" he asked looking crestfallen. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Well who asked you to be a Hero once again and go there alone?" she asked defiantly.

"Well, do you prefer Draco going there alone and risking his life?" He snapped back. "For all I know, if in my replacement, you won't be able to force him to take this dreadful potion no matter how many types of sweetheart you call him because he won't give a damn. Instead he'll hex you into oblivion."

"He didn't till now." She mumbled thoughtfully.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. You just take that potion." She said as she strode towards the door and held it open.

Harry huffed. "As if I would."

"Well of course," she smiled sweetly at him, "or else I would ask Ginny never to visit you here again. That would be quite similar to castration don't you think?"

Harry blushed like a beetroot.

Hermione smirked devilishly as she started to head out. She stopped in her track when Harry called after her.

"Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked coming back into the room.

"Happy Birthday." He said smiling at her genuinely for the first time that day. "And consider whatever Ginny gives you as a present to be also from my behalf."

Hermione smiled affectionately. "Thanks Harry but there's no need for that. You can easily give me a better gift than that."

"And what is that?" Harry asked quirking his eyebrows.

"Drink that potion for me."

Harry scowled at her and turned to the other side as if refusing to speak to her.

Hermione grinned and left the room.

Striding along the corridor Harry's words about Draco Malfoy played back on her mind. He wasn't the only person who had said such about him. All the Aurors who had come to visit Harry had voiced their fear about the so called ex-Slytherin prince who seemed, for them, to be the worst incarnation of the Voldemort**. **Yet they spoke highly of his professionalism. He had a cunning mind and undoubtedly it was the biggest merit for the Aurors against their enemies. Yet Malfoy displayed none of his dark special effects before her if you don't count the scowling and glaring. In fact**,** in both the encounters, that seem to happen only between the four walls of his office room, Malfoy had only shown his dislike towards her for the few seconds of their first encounter**. **Whileat the rest of their interaction, which also includes their second encounter, she had seen amusement flash before his grey eyes at the mere sight of her.

And Hermione Granger had no idea what to make of it.

Certainly she did not hate him as much as she used to and she was sure so didn't he. They were hanging somewhere in the middle of "we can tolerate but not stand the sight of each other" and "we can't stand the sight of each other yet we don't mind meeting frequently". What surprised Hermione more was the fact that she did not fear him the least. Even Padma had avoided his presence when he had visited Harry yesterday while she was in his ward. According to what she had narrated, the rest of the Med-witches had also left hurriedly just because Malfoy was scrutinizing the ward where Harry was kept as if it were a cow shed**. **She found it rather amusing. Draco Malfoy seemed to carry a placard that said "Fear me or die" which was invisible only to her. Even Harry hated getting into his negative side. Years ago, when Ron had refused to speak to Harry for giving up his post for Malfoy, Harry had confided to her something that she had never expected and that somehow cleared her doubts regarding the ongoing issue.

"Hermione," he had said, "Malfoy has changed. And not only I but everyone can see that**,** although so many still refused to accept it**. **I've realised that his fate has been sealed the time he was born. As a son of one of the most loyal Death Eater, he's destined to be one once he's old enough to join the ranks under Voldemort. He was raised by his father in such ways that it's hard for him to knowledge what thing is right and what is wrong. But even when he realised that being a Death Eater and following Voldermort are wrong, he had no choice except to accept it because if he had refused, he and his family would have been killed. And although he was a Death Eater, he has been in our side all along. He had refused to identify us back then at Malfoy Manor. And now that the War's over, he proved us that he's in our side by being an Auror. And a good one at that, he's cunning and since he had been working with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself, he knows how evil mind work. He has been successful in putting many wrongdoers in Azkaban. I respect him for that. I believe inside his dark and tough exterior, there's a big-hearted man, although he won't expose it. That's why I willingly give my post to him. Unfortunately, as I've said before, many people still don't believe him and even think that he's one of those wrongdoers, including Ron.

Inside that dark and tough exterior there is a large hearted man but he would not expose it. Hermione Granger had no idea what her best friendmeant by that. But saving Harry from that Manor gives her an enough reason not to doubt Draco Malfoy and till an extent trust his ways. Yet, she wished not to lessen the distance between them as she was more comfortable being away from him.

Hermione looked at her watch. She had another forty five minutes until she had to attend her next patient. She decided she'd join Padma for lunch, who also had an hour free from work.

"Stacy," she called out to the Medi-witch who had just passed her.

Stacy turned around to look at the Healer with a tray of potions on her hands.

"Yes, Healer Granger?" she asked with a smile.

"Have you seen Healer Patil?" Hermione asked politely.

The Medi-witch nodded. "Of course. She had accompanied an Auror to their Department. They said they had some work with her."

"Work?" asked Hermione puzzled. What could the Aurors possibly want from her?

Stacy shrugged indicating that she knew neither.

Hermione thanked her and pondered what to do next. She decided she could visit the Auror department and see what's going on. Ginny probably would be there too, she wondered out loud. Ginny Weasley worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was currently busy with the Black Hood case. The red headed girl had told her yesterday that she was prosecuting one of its members who had been captured the day before. Hermione decided that she probably took interest in this case after Harry had been attacked by one of the Black Hoods who, unfortunately, escaped.

Hermione walked to the receptionist table and informed Marianne, who was again painting her nails although this time it was shocking blue, that she would be out of the hospital for a few minutes and if she was required then she was to be paged. Then she walked to the Apparition Point and directly apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

88888888

"Everything ready?" asked Blaise once more to the Aurors who were standing behind the man sitting in the center of the Hall.

"Yes." The three of them said simultaneously. One of them put a cork back on the bottle which contained a colourless potion commonly known as Veritaserum. He had been instructed to give it to the man sitting before him.

Blaise looked at Draco who was sitting in the area reserved for the spectators during any Hearing. He was observing the man at the center, who was the captured member of the Black Hoods, with a frown.

"Is she ready?" he said, his eyes not living the man.

"Yes," replied Blaise who turned back towards the man. "We have filled in her what to ask and how to ask. She's smart." He added.

"Whatever. Call her in."

Blaise motioned an Auror who was standing near the entrance door to bring her in. The Auror nodded and asked the woman outside to enter. She entered looking confident and determined. She searched the Hall and her eyes rested on Blaise.

"Okay Patil," he said giving her a reassuring smirk, "go and sit in front of that man. Be assured that he won't harm you. We have Aurors near him to hold him back if he does try anything."

Padma nodded and marched forwards towards the center and took her seat on the chair placed a few meters away from the man facing her.

"Does she know the language well?" Draco asked quietly.

"She's a British-settled Indian." Blaise said. "Although she's not particularly expert in the language, she assures she can understand as well as hold a conversation with him."

Draco nodded.

At that moment, the entrance doors opened once more and two figures of woman entered the Hall. Draco's head snapped at their direction. Ginny Weasley, who had entered the hall with a parchment and a quill in her hand, looked at Draco and nodded. Draco made no motion or reply as his eyes were on the woman behind her. Hermione Granger was looking at Padma with concern and did not even notice the presence of the ten Aurors including Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini in the room. It was only when Ginny motioned her to follow that she tore her eyes away from the Healer and looked around the room only to rest them on a certain blond man who was watching her move on the opposite end of the hall from where he was sitting. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him at which he decided that he had seen enough of the brown haired witch and turned towards the two people facing each other at the center of the room.

"Padma," Blaise's voice boomed in the silent hall, "You can start."

Padma nodded and turned towards the man. He was around forty to fifty years old with a fair complexion and unshaven lower half of his face. He had thick eyebrows and striking black eyes that were looking at her blankly, probably because of the effect of Veritaserum. He had broad shoulders but they were stooping now. His hair did not seem to have been cut for several years now as it was past his shoulders.

Padma started the session.

"Aapka naam?"

"Samar Pratap."

"Aap Black Hood mein se hai?"

"Ji ha."

The rest of the conversation followed but no one in the room was able to figure what they were speaking of. Draco was sure Padma was asking him the right questions. Yet, he kept his eyes glued on the man.

That was until Granger decided to display her talent of violent sneezing.

At once all the heads turned towards her except Padma's, who seemed to be too absorbed in the interrogation to pay attention to anything else. Hermione Granger turned **as** red as a beetroot as Ginny Weasley offered her a napkin sympathetically.

Draco narrowed his eyes on her. What a lovely lady with equally amazing manners! Granger caught him watching at which she glared back at him as if it was his fault that she sneezed. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to the interrogation.

"Dhanyavad." said Padma after a few moments.

Padma sighed and looked towards Malfoy who was staring at the man. He caught her eye and she nodded. He nodded back.

"Take him back." He ordered the Aurors behind the man. Together they lifted the man and dragged him out of the Hall.

Padma got up from her seat and walked towards Blaise and Malfoy, both of whom had got up and were turning towards Padma. Ginny and Hermione followed her suit and hurried towards them.

"Care to translate?" asked Malfoy.

Padma nodded as both Hermione and Ginny reached them, serious expression on their faces.

"His name is Samar Pratap," Padma started with a solemn expression, "and he was there with a Chinese associate when Peyton was attacked although it was Liu Shen, the Chinese one, who had cast the curse."

"Wait a sec," Draco stopped her mid way. He turned towards the nearest Auror and ordered, "The associate's name is Liu Shen and he is Chinese. Tell the other Aurors to work on that as soon as possible."

"No use Malfoy," said Padma, "According to Samar, they disguise their faces while on a mission and none of them ever confides in their real names to the others. They change their names time to time. Liu Shen is just a fake name."

Draco listened to her and remained quiet for sometime although his grey eyes turned darker each second. Padma looked uncertainly at Blaise who merely shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco Malfoy wasn't used to being outsmarted. Not even by his enemies.

"So," said Ginny, breaking the silence and ignoring Draco, who turned his dark eyes towards her, the face shaped into a scowl, "did he tell anything about the next meeting?"

"The thing is they schedule their next meeting cleverly. The place they chose always happens to be a public spot."

"Excuse me," said Blaise as his face showed puzzlement, "but why?"

"Probably because that is the last place we would expect them to meet. Somewhere amidst many people." Draco answered. He turned towards Padma. "Did he tell you which place it would be this time?"

"Unfortunately no," replied Padma, "but he did hint that whichever place they **are** to meet is always somehow related to their previous target. That is," she turned thoughtful, "the next meeting has to be somewhere public and someplace which is related to Peyton in someway."

"Well that's a big help." Said Blaise sarcastically as Malfoy and Ginny frowned thoughtfully.

"But that's easy!" piped in Hermione who spoke up for the first time since she entered the Hall.

Four pairs of eyes turned towards her inquisitively.

"Well," she said, uncomfortable with their stares, "he happened to be a frequent visitor at Witching Hour at Diagon Alley. He used to go three times a day there to have his lunch or dinner. He doesn't happen to be much of an outgoing person but he daily visits that place and rarely eats in any other restaurants."

"And how do you know all this?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow at her.

"Actually, I happen to be one of his Healers and it is necessary for me to know about him a lot more than the fact that he is an Auror." She said smugly to him.

"You operated him?" he asked, a touch of incredulousness in his voice.

"I don't see anything there to be surprised about. I happen to be Healer, Malfoy. Obviously I would operate him, not teach him how to dance." She said in an irritated tone.

"But that was an extremely tough one." stated Draco, still not believing.

Hermione bought her hands to her chest and said in mock surprise, "Goodness! That is news to me! How extrememly clever of you to deduct that."

Blaise, Ginny and Padma stared at her at her sudden display of courage in front of Draco Malfoy. Unbeknownst to them, Draco was fighting hard to keep the amusement off his face.

"We'll check that place out." He said his eyes still not leaving Hermione and although his face was devoid of any expression, his eyes glinted in amusement. Hermione grimaced at him.

"Umm, I think we should go." said Padma, fearing any outburst from Malfoy. "We have patients to attend to."

"Yeah," agreed Hermione, "but let's have our lunch somewhere first. I didn't have any."

Padma nodded.

"I think I'll join you guys," said Ginny, "I can come back after that and talk to you about the case." She said to Draco. He nodded.

The three women were walking back to the entrance when a Hermione heard a voice call her back.

"Granger!" called out Draco.

She turned back to face him as well as Padma who was some steps before her. Ginny, on the other hand had nearly reached the Entrance door.

"I just remembered," he said.

"Yes?" she asked still a bit pissed at him.

Draco slightly smirked at her. "Happy Birthday." He said nodding at her.

There was a moment of silence as both Hermione and Padma were stunned. Even Blaise's mouth was hanging open.

Slowly, Hermione's eyes twinkled as she grinned.

"Thanks." She replied and dragged a stunned Padma out of the Hall where Draco and Blaise was rooted at their spots, one smirking while the other still hanging his mouth open.

_**Translation:**_

"Your name?"

"Samar Pratap"

"You are member of the Black Hood?"

"Yes."

…

"Thank You."

************

**A/N: Truly sorry for the late update! It's over a month I can see, but I had a new school to attend, school assignements got me buried and I had even trouble breathing! :( Well, anyway, this chapter had barely anything important but I basically wrote this one and the earlier one as a tribute to all the victims of a town back here who were killed in suspiction of witchcraft. So you see people, despite the fact that we would die to be a witch and attend Hogwarts, there are still people who condemn witchcraft. It has been a year since this incident but I still pray their souls rest in peace.**

**Anyway, serious issues done with, the next chapter would be quite important for Draco, you will see why. The chapter will be a wee bit sad for him and I hope I will make up with that one if I disappointed you with this.**

**And also, a big hug and lots of kisses to my beta reader JasonDolleyLover69 for reviewing this! :* I am sorry there were a few problems before but thank you forbeing so good to me! :) Butterbeers for both! :D**

**So lovely readers, you do now that we 'pore old little writers' depend your reviews to survive.. *puppy dog face* so kindly do me this chwwwwwwwweeeet favour and review may be? I promise I accept criticism or suggestions, So what are you waiting for? REVIEW! :)**

**And of course,**

**#DRAMIONE FOREVER!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**6 months ago**_

_**September 20:**_

Hermione Granger was rudely woken up from her sleep by her wand that was flashing red jets of light. Muttering angrily, she got up from her bed and reached for it after which she gave it a violent shake. The red jet immediately turned blue as a voice spoke from it.

"Healer Granger, It's an emergency. Attend to Patient 402, stat."

She hurried from her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face, still angry at being woken up. It was only when she looked at her reflection and pondered about the patient that she realised who it was.

"SHIT!" she yelled as her eyes became wide with horror. She at once rushed to her bed, picked up her wand and hurried towards the front door. She was fortunately wearing outdoor dress (she was always woken up at odd hours and changing dress could make her late) so she did not even wait to see her condition. After locking herfront door from outside, Hermione apparated to the hospital and once she was there, she rushed towards ward 402. When she had reached the ward, Hermione didn't even bother to knock at the door. With a loud bang she opened the door, only to be welcomed with the scene she had been dreaded to watch.

Inside the room, around the patient, were two Healers and three Med-witches. The Healers were checking up on the patient while the Med-witches stood aside watching.

"Healer Granger," one of the Healers who was standing on the left of the bed greeted her, his voice serious. "Your patient." He said again, nodding slightly at Hermione while pointing at the fragile body lying on the bed. The black eyes of the body turned towards her and the pale lips twitched upwards slightly.

"I'm afraid there's nothing left we could do to safe her." Healer Watson, the other Healer, said as she got up from the other side of the hospital bed to hold Hermione who was looking rather thunderstruck. "I'm truly sorry Hermione, but as her Healer, you should have known that she was going to go away eventually." Her face looked apologetic as she continued.

Hermione had no idea what they were all speaking. She did not even hear them, or even see them. Her eyes were only on her patient and her ears yearned to hear something from her lips. Yet the patient watched her calmly and in peace. Then she mumbled something which Hermione could not understand. Yet unconsciously, she knew it was a 'Thank 'you'.

A tear flowed easily from Hermione's eye. And perhaps that was the only thing that moved in her. The rest of her body was immobilised. Slowly, after what seemed like hours, she sat on the bed beside the patient. It was only then that she realised that she was alone in the room with her. The hand that was lying on the bed beside her slowly fought its way and reached Hermione's hand. It grasped her weakly and that was it. It was as if some dam had broken followed by a torrent rush of water. Whatever tears she had so desperately held back came flowing out of her as she bent and put her head on the entwined hands. She hadn't sobbed like this for a long time and she allowed all that was left of her strength to flow out in the form of tears. And amidst the sobs she whispered to the woman lying before her, "I am sorry."

**Unbeknownst (Unknowing)** to her, the patient had already gone to sleep forever to be able listen to her final words.

It always rained hard during September and he used to hate it. But today, he let the tears of Heaven wash him as much as it can. If possible, he hoped it might even wash out all the bad memories, all the pains, all the darkness and leave him with nothing but peace and triumph.

Narcissa Malfoy had always hated rain and shenever allowed her only son to get wet in it. She **had **taught him to hate it, but he started hating not only the purity of the rain**,** but also several other things.

Or rather people.

Draco Malfoy wasproud of everything he owned because everything about him was perfect. He had the perfect platinum blonde hair, perfect skin, perfect house, perfect parents, perfect room, perfect bed, perfect slaves and what not.But never had he known that there were two things of his that were never meant to be perfect.

The first being his future.

He never gave a second thought to life in his later ages. He had all the money and a powerful father. Surely, he could do all that he wanted. And he always got what he wanted. So why should he worry about the future? His father's wealth was his biggest weapon and that could certainly buy anything that he wanted for himself. But he did not realisethat there was somebody more powerful than his father and all the wealth counted would turn into a mere Knut in front of him. And that person was known as the Dark Lord, under whom his father worked.

And the Dark Lord had changed the course of his life.

Draco's Sixth Year was probably his worst year in his entire lifetime. Those twelve months remained with him as a dark memory that could neither be erased nor destroyed. He always knew he was definitely not a good boy, nor noble. But he never interpreted that as evil. And for all he knew, Draco Malfoy was certainly not evil, not in the least.

Yet they tried to make him one.

And 'they' even counted his parents.

And that hit him with the realisation of the second imperfect thing on his life.

His parents.

The people around him.

His friends.

And that's when he knew that all of them had betrayed his trust. All of them. None of them had ever reached out for him to take him out of this dark tunnel. Because all of them were _from _the dark tunnel. And none of them cared whether he wanted to be a part of it or not.

He had a conscience and they snatched it away from him, leaving him helpless with no other alternative but to follow all that was asked of him. He had thought that he would be stuck like this forever.

Until the light spread everywhere.

And it triumphed.

And that was when Draco Malfoy decided that it was time he stood up on his own feet and searched for his conscience. The War was over. People had died. People had survived. And _he _had survived**. **Who cares if his parents were too? No one, not even him for this once. Because his parents never cared whether he survived the darkness, they always just _wanted_ him to.

Now it was up to them whether they could tolerate their son turning towards the light and abandoning them.

His father had scoffed at him and left the Manor with his mother when he had informed them of his decision to join the Auror Department. Since staying in Britain could put them in the wrong spotlight in front of the people, they decided to migrate out of the country to France, taking half the Malfoy wealth with them.

And he _had_ stayed to prove that he wasn't like them.

It took him five years. He had to face the dislike, rejection, pain, struggle, bloodshed and isolation to come this far. And just as before, he had survived.Although people in his department had started trusting him since a very long time but the tag of being Lucius Malfoy's son was yetto be removed. And the Black Hoods came just at the right moment. If he could successfully finish off the gang, he would not be Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son. But Draco Malfoy. And _only_ Draco Malfoy.

And today, Draco felt the victory in every damn cell of his body.

Since morning nine, he (under disguise) had sat in Witching Hour, hoping for any suspicious group to arrive. Other than a young teenage couple, an old lady and a group of four extremely old men, who were probably celebrating their new found bachelor days again, Draco found no suspicious men or men in disguise. It was only around one when rain had started pouring like cats and dogs did he decide to leave. Just when heabout to reached the door he suddenly realised something suspicious. Since turning back and rejoining his seat once again would seem strange, he went out and sent a Patronus for ten Aurors. As soon as they arrived they quietly surrounded the restaurant. Draco went back in (in another disguise) and cleverly let the other customers walk out of the restaurant and that was when the group of old men got up from their seats and suddenly their old deteriorating form seemed no more of a weakness since under the frail form were men with strong bones and cunning minds. Draco being the only one inside had to face a lot of curses, some ofwhich he ducked successfully. But Aurors soon joined his fight and after an hour of fireworks, the four men were taken to the Ministry, where their Norwegian and Chinese translator officials would bring the cat out of the bag regarding the rest of the gang. And the rest of the mission was a piece of cake.

Draco Malfoy was now savouring each drop that passed through his lips as an elixir of a new found life and victory.

He had done it.

He had proved himself.

All those five years had now bore its fruit.

And he was now just Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?"

At first he pretended not to hear. He did not want anyone to ruin this exclusive moment when he had closed a dark chapter of his life forever. But when the source did not call him out of for the second time, he opened his eyes out of curiosity and faced down from the sky to glance at the cause of this interruption. His eyes fell on a woman who was looking at him with horror. Even while she drenched in the rain, he could easily make out that Hermione Granger had a bad day. She looked as if she had just come back from a funeral. Her face gave off a forty plus look. Her eyes, although showing horror, had a certain weakness in them as if they were on the last stage of tiredness. And also she was stooping, which she normally does not. She always walks with her back straight either making her look haughty, which is quite rare because of the cheery smile plastered on her face, or giving out positive vibes everywhere. Yet today, when he himself felt like doing some kind of an African dance and giving out roses to everyone, she was totally opposite her normal nature.

"Granger," he said quietly, "please don't ruin my moment. Go home but let me stay and enjoy the rain."

"But Malfoy-"

But Draco just silenced her by bringing his index finger to his lips.

There was a moment's silence. Draco, although feeling a bit uncomfortable at her immediate obedience, continued to enjoy the falling raindrops for a few more seconds until he was roughly pulled by a hand and dragged towards the shops of Diagon Alley.

"Granger!" he said in the most dangerous voice he usually reserves for his victims and jerked his hand free.

"Just because," he emphasized each word with anger flashing dangerously in his eyes, "I had two decent conversations with you without going for each other's throat doesn't mean you can treat me as someone from your circle of friends and do whatever you want with me. I have absolutely-"

"JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

Draco was stunned by the intensity of her anger. If it would not have been for the thundering clouds and the rain, the whole Alley would have rushed out in the rain to witness the whole scene.

As far as he could remember, Draco had last seen her _this_ angry when she had punched him on the third year. And something told him to shut his mouth this time before she repeats that again. Not that she was going to get away with it if she does.

Granger's brown doe eyes were now fiery red. "And you will follow me quietly!" she commanded. Draco decided the stupid witch can be killed somewhere private rather than here in the Alley.

Hermione stormed off to a shop where the owner had come out to welcome them on the rainy day with an idiotic toothy smile. But at the sight of her anger, he recoiled back to his chair behind the counter. Hermione stomped directly to the fireplace with a glaring Draco trailing behind her coldly. She took the floo powder in her hands and handed some to Draco. She then looked at him with an eyebrow raised and motioned him to Floo first. Draco had no idea where she wanted him to go, so he stood in the fireplace stupidly carrying the powder in his palms. Hermione rolled her eyes to heaven.

"My house." She informed.

Draco's eyebrow disappeared inside the locks of hair falling on his forehead but found it safer not to comment.

"Granger's so called house." He yelled and closed his eyes as the green flames carried him to her den. After a second, he opened them again and stepped out to find himself in the living room of a quaint cottage. Draco rarely favoured anything archaic, yet he was quite impressed with the house. It looked home-y even at its sight totally unlike his Manor which was far from radiating homely feel and rather Azkabanic sorts.

A whoosh sound behind him told that his soon-to-be victim had graced him with her presence. He turned back with a snarl. She grimaced at him.

"You look like Slughorn, ferret."

At the blink of an eyelid, Draco caught her arm roughly and brought her closer to him.

"I don't let anybody shout at me," he sneered at her, "Neither do I let anyone touch nor drag me. And those who unfortunately does, I never let them get away with it."

Hermione did not twitch even a bit. It was as if she had been expecting him to respond like this.

"If you don't like people yelling at you," she said not breaking the eye contact, "why do you give them a chance to." And with that she raised her free hand and placed it on his abdomen. At once a pang of blinding pain made him leave her arm and step backwards as he tried to hold back a yell. After the pain had lowered down to the tolerable level, he faced Granger who was looking at him as if he was a kid who was caught stealing.

"You didn't go to a Healer," she continued testily, "like I asked you to. And on top of that you went against those goons and planted your wound on their table as if it wouldn't make any difference to you and your health."

"I don't give a damn about my health." He said slowly sinking in one of her couch.

"You know what;" she said her voice getting louder, "the main reason why I did not join the Auror Department is because I am not a hypocrite. I can be self sacrificial but definitely not a fool who acts as if his main intention is to save the world while harbouring some selfish intentions." And with that she raised her wand and pointed at him.

A streak of orange light hit his abdomen making him yell as the pain doubled. He doubled up and lay horizontally on her couch as the pain refused to ebb away. The cut seemed to be healing while giving off dreadful pain. Meanwhile, the witch had strode off to her kitchen only to return back minutes later with a glass filled with sea blue potion. She handed it to him.

When he refused to accept she rolled her eyes and replied. "That's a pain killer, you pig."

He snatched the glass from her and drank it all in one go. When he handed it back to her, he had a grimace etched on his face as he muttered, "Disgusting."

Hermione remained expressionless as she took the glass back and placed it on a nearby table.

Draco's pain had subsided somewhat but there was still a tingling in the wound which irritated him greatly.

"Sometimes Granger," he said his eyes closed, "you can be a real pain in the arse."

Again, no reply.

Draco opened his right eye to check whether the witch was still alive. She sat there, inches away in the next couch next to him, staring at him blankly.

"What?" he asked irritably as heopened both of his eyes.

She took a deep breath and lowered her eyes. "Nothing," she mumbled looking down.

"Granger," for some odd reason his temper was rising rapidly _just _because she wasn't talking, "don't sit there like a bloody saint. If there's something, just spit it out."

"I was just wondering whether you are familiar with the phrase 'take care'" she spat back sarcastically, yet she still wasn't looking at him.

"Why do you care?" he snapped at her. "You are a goddamn Healer and your job is to heal people, not tell them how to live or take care of themselves."

That seemed to be a wrong thing to have said. In an instant Granger's head snapped towards him, her face deathly pale yet her eyes exhibiting different colours of rages.

"What do I care?" she repeated a fake smile appearing on her face. "Malfoy, if you'd like to know, I happen to be in a job where I have to bloody care about my patients! And you know what happens when they don't listen to me when I say 'take care'? Their health fails and their life is numbered by days. And consequently they die. But for gods sake Malfoy, they DIE in the hands of their Healer! Do you know how it is to check the pulse of your own patient and announce that he/she is DEAD? And especially when you start considering your patient more as your friend then as a mere body that will pass up eventually?"

There was a heavy silence in the room which was interrupted in intervals by Hermione's deep breathing as she stood facing Malfoy, her clenched fists falling by her side. She took a deep breath while turning to look at the floor. Draco was steadily watching her absorbing each word she had said to try and find out the hidden meaning in it. Even without seeing her eyes, he knew that they were probably filled with tears now.

"Worst, Malfoy, is when the person whom you devotedly tried to give a new life to yet failed," she said quietly, and then turned to face him with red bloodshot eyes, "happens to be someone close to you. And trust me, you guys might be Aurors and encountering near-by death experiences might be nothing new to you, but you have no idea how much it pains when you see some facing death everyday, especially those who actually meant something to you."

And with that Hermione Granger collected her wand and left her house to apparate back to the hospital leaving behind a certain man who, for the second time, did not smile at her retreating back. Instead a similar sorrow flashed across his eyes.

**A/N: Truly sorry for the late update.. Exams got in between and sucked the living daylight out of me! :( But I survived enough with the hope that my next chapter will be well-recieved. Well yes, there is some amount of tragedy here.. I am sorry if I wrote it in the worst possible way.. Never intended to..**

**Thank you to all who favourited, followed and REVIEWED it the last time! :) I truly can't help dance when I see them.. I am not the best writer (not even a good one) but it really makes my day to see my efforts being appreciated.. Thank you so much! And all suggestions and criticism allowed.. Required for me to grow better of course..**

**So Have a fantastic day all! And it would mean a lot if you drop a review.. Make my life better! :P So do REVIEW and tell me how it was.. And hugs and kisses to my dearest beta OliveJean96! Thanks a lot hon! My fic would probably be discarded in the gutter if you weren't there!**

**And of course,**

**#DRAMIONE FOREVER**


	6. Chapter 5

_**6 months ago**_

_**September 20**_

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start as the grandfather clock struck three. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room where he had fallen asleep in the couch. The last thing he remembered was replaying Granger's words in his mind. He must had hadfallen asleep after that. He slowly got up from the couch and found that the pain he had felt in his abdomen had gone, though the wound was still visible. He decided that it was better for him that he visits St. Mungo's today and get something for his wound rather than to have Granger barking at him about it again.

Draco wandered out of the living room and searched for the kitchen as he felt his stomach growl. He was glad to find a glass of juice and a bowl of fruits sitting on the table in the middle of the nicely arranged kitchen. Not that it would satisfy his hunger, but at least it's something to fill his belly. He pulled one of the chairs surrounding the table and took a sit. However, Draco had been raised as a Malfoy, to be one with manner and pride. So he hesitated as to whether he should have the fruits and the juice or not. As he pondered, he noticed a piece of paper, a note for him, sitting just beside the bowl. It was from Granger, it read:

Malfoy,

I have to get back to the hospital. These are some fruits and juice for you when you wake up. Do not do anything reckless as your wound has not completely recovered despite the pain had gone.

HG

Draco rolled his eyes as he read the note. Granger was being bossy as ever, but he was happy that she had left something for him. Apparently she hadn't want him to filled his stomach with anything cooked after the potion. Draco reached for an apple and start to nibbling on it. As he took bite after bite slowly, he contemplated the day's events. It wasn't until now that he realised that the bushy haired Healer had the ability to change his mood drastically. Today, for instance, she had managed to spoil his victory mood by shouting exasperatingly at his face for practically nothing. And for the love of Merlin, he had no idea as to why he was feeling guilty right now. She couldn't be mad at him just because of the wound, could she? And even if she was, since when did he care? But truth be told, he did.

May be it was because she had saved his life and healed or may be it was that he did not find her as trying as he used to before, but Draco remembered being initially annoyed and tensed in their last three encounters. However, at the sight of her appearance and their small conversation, he couldn't help but feel slightly amused at the guts of the former Gryffindor whenever she faced him. He had got quite used to people being stiff and fearful around him, so she was truly an odd character in the play. While most people would try to avoid his presence, she would casually come, get on with her business, and leave with the identical manner as she did without having a care in the world at how he would react. She acted as he was just another person in the crowd. And surprisingly, he quite liked that.

Since Draco had gained a reputation as the best Head of the Department , people had started to treat him respectfully, or rather, fearfully. They acted as if he was some really high-handed person who always wanted special attention to be given to him. It wasn't bad, really, and Draco accepted it. Whom was he kidding, he quite enjoyed the treatment.

It had beenflattering at first. What he realised, _and damn hated_,later were that there was no limit to their arse-kissing and they could take royalty to a whole new annoying dimension. They would speak praises and admiration to his face, but completely different things to his back. He knew it quite well that as soon as he turned his back on them they would be back to their old self, whispering foul names and criticism regarding him. And he didn't mind, as far as they guarded their tongues before him.

Granger was right. Such hypocrites.

He looked at the time and found that it was fifteen minutes past three. He got up from the chair**,** not caring to put the used glass in the sink. Taking another bite from his half-eaten apple, he moved towards the fireplace and flooed to the Ministry. He was very well aware thatBlaise and the other officials might be worrying about his whereabouts. He didn't want them creating a scene because of a few hours of hisdisappearance so he headed straight to the second level of the Ministry of Magic. As soon as the grill doors opened, his eyebrows rose.

The Department was a bloody zoo. People were screaming, laughing, drinking, shouting and what not. But as soon as he stepped in, everyone fell silent. There was a lot of scuttling as everyone hurried back to their cubicles. After a few seconds, the only sound that echoed were his footsteps as he marched towards his office room, scrutinizing everyone as he went. Instead of turning their heads back to work, they were looking at him with large eyes. Draco was reminded of dogs.

On reaching the office door, he turned back once more to check on his workers only to find that they were still watching him shamelessly. He turned and opened the door hoping to escape them and their weird stares.

"DRACO MALFOY! YOU ARE THE MAN!"

Blaise was looking ecstatic as he hugged Draco tightly and took all the air out of him.

"Err, thank you," replied the out-of-breath blond guy as he rubbed his ear to avoid after-screaming-effects, "but I happen to know that fact since _always_."

Blaise released him and was about to slap on his back when a glare from his friend stopped him. He brought his hands down and arranged his robes properly instead.

"Congratulations Malfoy," said the smiling She-weasel as she emerged from behind the dark Auror, "you captured them quite well."

Draco nodded brusquely at her remark. Ginny stared at his reaction for a moment longer then shook her head unbelievably at his aloofness.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Kingsley Shacklebolt who apparently also has been in the room, making Draco more confused as to how many else were playing hide-and-seek with him, "Congratulations! What a splendid job!" The Minister shook his hands almostviolentlyas a broad smile was plastered on his face. "I am proud that I had given you the reigns of this Department. You have proven yourself to be an exceptional Auror that our Ministry ever had for years."

At this point, a small smile appeared on Draco's face. The Minister was right, he definitely had proven himself.

"Thank you, Minister," he replied.

The Minister nodded and left the office followed by Ginny who informed both Slytherins that she would be meeting them later to discuss the case.

"So," said Blaise as he clapped his hands together turning towards Draco, "Tell me the whole thing from the beginning."

"Asifyoudon'tknowalready**, **Blaise**." **Draco replied in a bored voice as he went towards his chair behind the table and took his seat.

"Yeah, but not from the hero's mouth."

Draco glared at him. Blaise grinned and walked towards the shelf nearby taking two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"So, tell me one thing." He said as he poured the Firewhiskey equally in both the glasses. "How did you recognise them?"

Draco took the glass handed out to him and sipped a bit of hisdrink. "They disguised as old and frail men, yet they had no idea where to put their wand."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, puzzled, as he sat down on the opposite chair.

"Wizards and witches carry wand in their robes. But when they are sporting Muggle clothes, they tuck it in their pants' pockets or put them in their jacket or coat. But it is mainly the pockets that carry the sticks. Yet for old men, who don't need their wands all the time like the younger generations, carry them in their coat or jacket. But these men carried theirwands in their trouser pockets. Also, these men had stretching marks on the pockets of their trousers which could mean only one thing. They had their wands there for too long. But why would they? That was when I got suspicious. And my suspicions were confirmed when their hearty gale of laughter died down as soon as I reached the door to go out. They were obviously suspecting me. After all, which man would sit in a not-so-famous restaurant from morning nine to noon one?"

"That means they had been watching you." remarked Blaise.

"Or may be watching the restaurant to make sure that the coast was clear." corrected Draco.

"Wow, Mr. Sherlock," said Blaise looking impressed, "you cracked the code once again."

Draco smirked and took another sip from his glass.

"The Aurors also said that initially you were facing four expert wizards alone inside the restaurant," Blaise's face turning serious as he looked at Draco, "which means you either should've been killed or (you) faced painful bruises because of which you should've been probably lying in the hospital right now."

Draco sippedonhisglassagain and remained silent for sometime before replying, "I have been attended by a Healer."

"Let me guess," said Blaise, a playful smirk appearing on his face. "Healer Granger, right?

Instead of replying, Draco quietly drank his firewhiskey, while glaring at his meddlesome friend.

Blaise looked triumphant. "Well good then. At least you got a reason to see her-" Draco's stare turned dangerous and apparently Blaise noticed it because he hurriedly continued and said, "I mean, she got a reason to see you and finished off with whatever she had to tell you."

Draco spewed his drink nearly everywhere.

"What?"

"Merlin, Draco," a disgusted expression crept on the dark haired wizard's face as he wiped his robe where Draco had spewed his drink with a handkerchief, "I meant that she had wanted to tell you something."

"And how do you know?" Draco asked, his firewhiskey forgotten.

"She had arrived here at thirty minutes past noon. She hadsaid that she had to inform you something."

Draco looked at him, frowning, as he tried to remember any significant fact that Granger might have told him that afternoon. He remembered none.

"Are you sure?" He asked once again. "Any doubt?"

Draco said nothing and drank the rest of his firewhiskey quietly. He put the glass on the table and got up.

"Going somewhere?" enquired Blaise.

"Hospital."

Draco tapped at the _Enquiries_'s desk.

The girl looked up from her nails to the handsome blond man standing in front of her. She arranged herself well and asked in the sweetest voice.

"Yes?" She gave him a sweet smile.

"Healer Granger." He said, not at all affected by her charm. She was young and was definitely pretty if not for the two inches thick make-up that she was wearing and the outrageous colours of her nails. But if she was trying to flirt with him, Draco Malfoy did not even give her as much as a second thought.

The girl looked a bit upset by her failure to charm him. She searched in one of the parchment lying on her desk probably searching for the whereabouts of Granger.

"I am sorry," she said turning to him and giving him that annoying saccharinesweet smile again, "but apparently she's busy with a patient. Anything else I can help you with?" she winked at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Something wrong with your right eye?"

The girl looked startled. "No. Why?" she asked a bit surprised.

"You must get it checked. It seemed to be winking on its own." And with that he turned his back at her as the girl stared at his retreating form unbelievably.

"Malfoy?"

Draco found Padma Patil walking towards him. She seemed surprised at his presence.

"Blaise said that Granger had wanted to tell me something. Know where I can get her?" he asked.

At once her expression turned solemn and she had that knowing look in her eyes.

"She's busy right now. But I happen to know what she wanted to inform you. Follow me if you will."

She started walking along the busy corridor with a perplexed Draco in tow. They walked through the hospital corridor and then climbed a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor, heading to the forth floor. They kept waling until they reached (there they walked on until reaching) ward no. 402. Padma stopped just before the door and turned towards him.

"Listen Draco," she said a bit nervously, "I know you might be a bit shocked by what you will see inside but let me make some things clear to you beforehand. The patient had been here for two years and she had been affected by numerous curses. Apparently, she had been with the wrong person who had cursed and used dangerous spells on her. She had also been affected mentally and there was no cure for her. She was meant to die eventually and almost no Healer had wanted to take care of this case. But then, a Healer, Hermione, had decided to take care of her and make her last years comfortable so that she can at least die peacefully. Please understand that she was going to die anyway and no matter how much we may have tried she couldn't have been saved. And also the man who had done this to her had been reportedly found dead at his home. He might have been killed, but there's high chance that he had killed himself. One more thing, the patient had wished that you won't know of her condition and she was adamant. So we kept quiet about it."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Draco asked, getting more curious as to why Patil told him this. Although he had a horrible feeling that whatever it was on the other side of the door couldn't be anything good.

She replied nothing, instead she opened the door and motioned him to enter.

Slowly he entered the ward and looked at the patient lying on the bed. Patil had closed the door from outside and he was quite thankful that he was left alone. He looked towards the bed but couldn't get a proper sight of the patient's face. It was not until he had reached close enough to her bed and seen her face that he realised who it was. He felt as if someone had punched a living daylight out of him.

That was a gross understatement. Draco had never felt so dead in his life. His mouth fell open and his eyes turned total blank. He couldn't help but fall on his knees. The woman lying on the bed in front of him seemed to be the only thing in sight. The rest of his surroundings vanished from his eyes.

Narcissa Malfoy looked like an angel as she lay dead.

Draco watched her as she lay peacefully on thehospital bed.

"_Draco."_

"_Mother, please go away."_

"_But listen to me, darling,"_

"_Mother, I said leave me alone."_

"_Look at me Draco!"_

_Draco turned to face his tearful mother._

"_Draco, your father just lost a War. He is a bit upset about everything. He __**said (can say) **__things he didn't mean. But that doesn't mean you should take them seriously-"_

"_Mother I am going to be an Auror. Don't say that he did not mean to be angry with my decision because I had expected him to be."_

"_Yes, I know. But don't you think dear that you are doing things a bit too hurriedly?"_

"_So you are taking his side too."_

"_No, son, I definitely did not mean that-"_

"_Mum, LISTEN to me. You and Father never cared about what I truly wanted. You never gave a damn to my wishes. And so now, don't blame me when I don't care about what you think of my decision."_

"_Draco, please try and understand, I was never against you. You were always my top priority. I had to let you through this because-"_

"_Mother, Father is leaving. I don't think you should let him go alone"_

"_But Draco, how can I leave you alone here?"_

"_Mother, for sixteen years you had had me under your thumb. Please let me taste the freedom that I never experienced all these years."_

"_But-"_

"_I want to live. Let me. Don't try and kill me again."_

_Narcissa Malfoy looked at her son with shock as he looked pleadingly at her eyes. She searched his face for any lies for few moments more as tears rolled non-stop from her eyes. Then quietly she placed a hand in his cheek with a sad smile as if bidding him farewell and left the room quietly without a single word._

Behind every successful man there is a woman.

And Draco Malfoy realised that behind him, there was none.

He had thrown away from his life the only woman who had ever truly loved him.

That was the last that Draco Malfoy ever saw his mother.

And here she was lying peacefully before him today.

Hours seemed to have passed yet there was no movement from both the figures in the cabin. Draco was still trying to absorb the truth. And he realised that he didn't have the strength to.

"Mother. Come back. Please?"

Silence.

"I won't hurt you again, I promise."

But his mother made no movement.

"Your Draco has come back, please Mother!"

Narcissa Malfoy was deaf to her son's cries as he was on his knees trying, wishing to bring back his mother from her eternal sleep.

Draco Malfoy got up from his knees and slowly walked towards his dead mother. He reached her bed and stared down at her for a few moments.

His mother seemed so serene and angelic. He remembered how she would always look at the mirror hundreds time a day, making him frustrated. He remembered how his mother would approach the annoyed little boy and apologised. He remembered how he would not listen to her and refuse to turn towards her. He remembered how his mother would tell him the importance of being lovely. He remembered how he would tell her that she was already very lovely and she need not spend so many hours staring at the mirror rather than playing with him. He remembered how she would laugh with joy and kiss him on his cheeks. He remembered how his mood would lighten down and he would forgive her easily.

Draco Malfoy inwardly scolded his mother for not kissing him the last time when he was angry at her. He might have easily forgiven her like before and she would have never left him. They would have been happy.

Draco stroked his mother's forehead.

"Don't hate me, mother. You know I always loved you. And I always will." He mumbled. He wished her to say something. That is when the words of her in the past hit back at him in his mind.

"_You know I will always love you, Draco."_

And for the second time in his life, Draco Malfoy cried.

Hermione Granger heard the doorbell ring. She looked up from the book that she was reading. A frown appeared on her delicate features as she stole a glance at her old clock. It was nearly ten thirty. Who could be visiting her at this time of night?

Slowly, she got up from the living room couch and walked towards the door with a wand in her hand.

Cautiously, she opened the door and peeked out outside. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets at the sight.

A disoriented Draco Malfoy was staring at her. His sleek platinum blonde hair was all messed up while his robe seemed to be hanging loosely on him, when only this morning they seemed to look perfect on him. His tie was loosely hanging from his collar and the buttons of his shirt was opened till an extent that one could get the view of his flattened chest. And on top of that his features did nothing to improve the sight as his eyes were red and his face was smudged with some dirt.

They just stood still, staring at each other for few moments before he said, "I just buried her."

She looked at him, her expression totally unreadable. Realisation gripped her hard yet she kept her expression balanced. She opened the door wider to let him get inside. He entered in without giving a second glance at her. She closed the door behind him.

He entered the room and directly went to the couch and took a sit there silently as he stared at nothing but his knees. She looked at him for few more minutes, contemplating of what to say.

"Why didn't you inform me of her sickness?" he asked hoarsely, after a long time, without moving his eyes from his knees.

She continued to stare at him for a moment longer before replying, "She didn't want me to. She felt she could be a hindrance to your career."

Draco closed his eyes at her statement. The silence that reigned in the room made Hermione sigh as she waited for Draco to ask her more.

"What was her-" He was not able to complete his sentence as he felt a lump formed in his throat.

Hermione understood. "Apparently she had been under a deep mental trauma after she left Britain and had faced several curses from her husband in France. Added to that, her health was deteriorating as she was not quite taking care of her diet. According to what she related to me, she had even attempted suicide by taking some random potions from her husband's room. But instead of killing her instantly, those potions affected her brain and she started hallucinating. It was evident that she had only few more years to live. But every passing day turned out to be a nightmare for her. She was barely living yet she was alive. Anyone could pity her at sight."

"How did she end up in St. Mungo's? Here in Britain?" His eyes were still closed and his brows had furrowed giving him wrinkles in his forehead. He brought his hands to his forehead and massaged it hard.

"Harry found her in France."

At that, Draco snapped his head towards her.

"What?" his voice croaked.

Hermione took a seat in the bead bag next to the couch where he was sitting and took a deep breath.

"Remember you sent him there because there was a false alarm that a number of Black Hoods were hiding at that place? He met her in the footpath staring at a bridal dress that was put on display in a branded designer's store. When he approached her, she did not recognise him and started chattering him on about how she badly wanted a similar dress for her daughter. He reminded her with puzzlement that she had a son, not a daughter. It was then that she started screaming and crying and Harry realised that she was not in her right mind. He brought her back here without anyone getting a word about it and admitted her to St. Mungo's."

Draco was still looking at her flabbergasted.

Hermione sighed.

"Look Malfoy," she said slowly, "the sickness made her totally vacuous and she could only express her feelings by showing them with actions. But by the end of her first year in the hospital, she progressed further than we expected and she was able to write if she had to say something then. Although her handwriting was illegitimate, a year of experience with her made it a bit easier for me to make out what she had written. But no matter how many miracles we could have made, she would have never recovered."

"She let you attend to her?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not at first," she said as a small sad smile appeared on her lips.

"She would turn her head away at themerepresenceofmine**.** But when she was under the periods of hallucinations she would tell me weird stories and talk to me as if I was her old schoolmate. And after a few months of tolerating her cold behaviour towards me, I decided it was a time for change with my approach. I started talking with her and tried to make an emotional bond with her. I said her lots of true sad stories to make her realise that she wasn't the only suffering from unfairness and injustice. And slowly, she opened up. But I know that she started to do so from the time I started mentioning you."

At this point Draco was watching her earnestly as she narrated every little thing that she had told about him.

"She used to have strong reactions at your name. But later when she was almost normal, she started admitting how much she missed you and how much pain she had given to you. She said she understood when you had allowed her to leave the Manor with Lucius. She said she regretted that she had never able to keep you away from Lucius' dark world and she accepted that she was probably not the best mother." Hermione then turned towards Draco and said quietly, "But she wanted you to know that she loved you more than any mother would love their child and she was proud that you got another chance to live and that you made the right decision to survive with the light when you had been under the influence of the Dark for so many years. She was happy that she had a son like you."

By this time, Draco was feeling more dreaded than ever. He brought both his hands and covered his face with them. Hermione was feeling sorrier and sorrier for him. She knew that today should have been the best day in his career and he had once more proved himself against his past and Lucius. But nothing could ruin his day more than the fact that the woman whom he had misunderstood for so long, who had actually truly loved him and wanted the best for him, had left the world without once giving him a chance to express his guilt. And she knew somewhere in his heart he loved her too much to forgive himself for this great error.

"Lucius?" his voice came out more pronounced.

"The defeat in the War got on his brain," Hermione said with a tone of disgust, "According to what his neighbours said, used to drink a lot cursing everyone especially you. And he was certainly bringing his own death. Harry had gone to arrest him when he found his body sprawled on the floor. Muggle Physicians told that he died of stroke."

Draco had slid his hands to the lower part of his face revealing his bloodshot eyes.

"And Potter kept it all as a secret." He said staring straight ahead thoughtfully.

"I told him to." replied Hermione simply.

Draco turned his eyes towards her.

"Well, at first." She said fidgeting a bit. "We did not want it to get on the Prophet or anywhere until we cured her to some extent. But later Narcissa requested that she did not want it to get on the papers as it might affect your career."

Draco took a deep breath. He had not said anything much since he arrived. Hermione could not help adding, "I am sorry, Draco."

Draco said nothing for a moment.

"You don't need to know more than the fact that I always loved her," he said quietly, "and that I was mostly angry with her for not saving me when my life turned out to be a total disaster as a teenager,"

"I understand." said Hermione promptly. "I would have done the same in your place."

"No, you wouldn't have, Granger. You would have definitely analysed the whole thing out before jumping into conclusions."There was a hint of sadness and remorse in his voice.

Hermione had no idea what to say. "I was upset with her death too. As a Healer and a patient we had gotten very close and I would sometimes forget the fact that she was going to die eventually (anyway). In good moments you rarely remind yourself of an impending bad consequence. Because of which, her death came as a huge shock to me this morning."

Draco said nothing but she knew he was absorbing every word of hers.

"Which reminds me," she said taking a deep breath, "I am very sorry for my outburst this morning. It was not how I meant to approach you."

Draco merely nodded and got up. He looked at her.

"I wanted some answers. Since I have them now, there's no point staying any longer."

Hermione nodded and got up herself. She followed him to the door until he stopped just inches away from it and turned back at her.

"Patil told me how difficult this case was and how all Healers had refused to accept it, allbutyou**. **_Thank You_ for making her comfortable towards the end. I am greatly indebted." He said these words seriously yet she noticeda smallest hint of smile on his lips. A real smile, not a smirk or a sneer, a genuine smile.

Hermione smiled. "Happy that you learnt the magic word called 'Thank you'. And about that indebted thing, please try not to send me anymore elves or any other outrageous gifts."

The corner of his mouth raised slightly higher, making his smile wider.

"I will consider it," he said jokingly, "Although I have another question."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you accept her case in the first place when you literally never liked her or me?"

Hermione's expression changed. She stared at him for few minutes before giving a sad smile.

"Malfoy, you've tried to save an old school enemy, what's wrong with me trying to save your mother."

"But Potter was-"

"I paid off that debt, Malfoy." she said sadly, "What I owe you the most is that you've_tried___to save a friend of mine two years ago even though you hated him immensely**."**

Draco stared at her. His expression became understanding as he realised whom she was talking about.

"And I know that if Ronald Weasley hadbeen alive today, he would've owed you too." Hermione said before a tear rolled from her eye.

A/N: **I am extremely sorry for my looooong absence but being a schoolgirl, my life is full of distractions few of which are interesting (holidays, partying, girl's Day out!), while others… *Cough*homeworks*cough*projects*cough*assignments* .. well they are just not worth mentioning.. :P**

**Anyway, hope the chapter was satisfying. Sorry for any mistakes or lame dialogues 'cause I really did not think much of them here.. :/ But yeah, things are tragic for Draco but they'll soon perk up.. **** For all the Reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please keep them coming, I would sincerely appreciate each of them.. Plus, I have put this story up in H&V since my account (LonyDHrLover) there looks quite empty. So you all could check it there too.. But I have only put the prologue bit, the others chapters would soon follow up.. Just a back-up seeing that is unpredictable at times.. -_-**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, whom I might have kept waiting for long seeing that I told her way back that I'd post this.. :/**

**So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year people! **

**And of course,**

**#DRAMIONE FOREVER**


End file.
